Floor drains are installed in low points of floors to collect and provide a drain passage for fluid. Such floor drains are typically connected to a drain pipe. Traditionally, floor drains provide a rigid housing that must be accurately set when pouring a concrete floor to ensure that the drain is aligned with the angle of the floor. Additionally, inconsistencies in the concrete pour, or out of level flooring situations, must be accounted for or adjusted to when the finished floor surface is installed.
In many instances, it may be desirable to independently adjust the angle, rotation, and height of the floor drain. Further, it may be desirable to install a floor drain such that the floor drain remains clean (i.e., free of cement) throughout the installation process.